


Illusions

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have memories,<br/>We all have regrets,<br/>We all have illusions we cling to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

Illusions

We all have memories,  
We all have regrets,  
We all have illusions we cling to.

All of us so strong,  
Falling so hard,  
Pride and Anger standing side by side with Love.

What is a heart supposed to do?  
It's too hard to forget where we come from.  
Yet, so many have, broken promises  
Sprouted from a child to adult.

Oh things we learn to do,  
Things not to be undone,  
Things that should be forgotten,  
And things that always will be.

We all have dreams,  
We all have gifts,  
We all have illusions we cling to.

From chalk to red ink we all make our mark,  
Cutting it from stone or flesh,  
So hard to find our place where they tell us we belong.

So many of us waste a song just to speak,  
Words a heart would seek and a brain would ban.  
Girls wear pink and boys wear blue.  
Never mind what you know you want to do.

We all have illusions we cling to,  
She will be fairest of them all,  
He won't be scared to tell the truth.  
The World is a fair and just place.

We all have illusions,  
The dreams we reach for,  
And waiting for us somewhere,  
There where we can barely reach  
Reality waits breathing.

-Fin


End file.
